Marriage
by not in this world
Summary: OC x Lambo squel to I loved you & It's too late you might want to at least read it's too late first to get the whole story. Enjoy & review plz


Tsuna never thought the he would see Lambo in such a place. It is a church, not even a big one, run-downed and old. The priest is an old man who sat in a wheel chair, he combs his white hair back as he smiles at Tsuna. The place was decorated with flowers, lots and lots of flowers. Green, leafy vines hang from the ceiling, beautiful flower baskets set on the one huge round table in the back. Flowers cover the seats and vines twists around the doors and the gate.

Not many people are here as he expected, a man lay on one of the benches and snores loudly with a book over his face. His tux wrinkled and stained with weird color patches. Three women in elegant dresses stand around the table talking and laughing. Occasionally they would glance his way, only to giggle and turn back. A young Chinese man in a black robe sat down near the front and talks to the English gentle man who seems to be in his 40's besides him. A teenage blonde boy around seventeen sat in the back and pops his legs on to the bench in front of him. His tie hangs loosely around his neck as he took out his phone and starts humming to the song he's listening to. Another girl sat down right beside him and pulls her feet on to the bench, her heavy black dress puffs around her thigh and that's when Tsuna noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Four kids were running around the place, picking up flowers and spreading them around in the air.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here, let's get it started." The priest says. People starts to settle down in the benches and straighten themselves, Tsuna did the same and sat down besides the English man.

"I believe we all know why we have gathered here today." The priest spoke in a soft tone, his hands on the bible in his lap. "Today friends, we are here to witness and give our blessing to a pair of couple that we all respects and cares for."

It occur to Tsuna that the priest avoid using the word "love" for some reasons. However the other people in the room didn't find it weird at all.

"…so let this wedding began!"

Music goes off but instead of the normal cheerful wedding music playing it is playing fast rock funeral music.

The room was silent for a while, the old priest look shakily at the door way. The others stayed silent until from inside the door way a loud crack sound goes off. A man in a black tux came stomping out, a real fully loaded machine gun in his hand. He has tanned skin and short black hair, sharp golden eyes narrows at the teenagers in the room. He is a handsome man, Tsuna will admit, maybe a bit on the wild side but still very good looking. However you'd know that he's from the dark side just from looking at his eyes, cold, mad, and bitter.

"…I'm gonna kill you two brats…. " He says through gritted teeth, the gun already aimed at their heads. Just when the tension in the room is at its climax the Chinese man burst out laughing first.

"Hahahahahahahah.." He doubles over in his seat, quickly the English man follows. Then the women, the children, soon everyone starts to laugh. Only Tsuna sat there, stunned.

"You were all in on this!" The tanned man barks as he glace around the room. "You fucking little shits."

"Ha…well, it is **your** wedding. You can't expect us to not do anything to it, Blazkel." The red haired woman laughs at him. "Just be glad we didn't try to blow this place up, literally."

"Shut your trap, old hag." Blazkel set the gun down and turn to the priest. Lambo came out behind him wearing a perfectly white tux. He seems amused by the scene.

"Well, it is also my wedding you know. So let's continue this." He smiles, waving the flowers in his hand. The man shook his head and grumbles.

The two started walking forward again, hand in hand towards the priest. Of course, still to the tune of the funeral music. But no one seems to mind it, they rise to clap when the two steps in front of the priest.

"Ah, young love." The priest sighs, and open up his bible, then he did something that Tsuna wasn't expecting. He ripped the book up and threw it to the ground. Shreds of paper scattered everywhere, but he smiles.

"Let's skip all the useless part. Blazkel Vangram, would you take Lambo as your husband no matter rich or poor, till death do you apart?"

"I do."

He then turns to Lambo. "Would you, Lambo take Blazkel Vangram as your husband no matter rich or poor, till death do you apart?"

"I do." And Tsuna have to admit Lambo was truly happy right now. Smiling as Blazkel took his hand, tanned hand took in his smaller and paler hand and slips the beautifully carved ring on to his finger. He did the same and slips the larger ring on to the man's fingers.

The priest smile widen."You may now kiss."

And so they did, with the man's arm wraps around Lambo. It might have just been a light kiss, but it was beautiful and full of love that's so deep you can't put them into words. They clap as the two break apart and turn to face them, both have a wide smile on their faces. The sun shines in from the broken ceiling hole and cast a warm light spotlight on the two.

Tsuna smiles as Lambo throws the flowers up high in the air and the women went trying to grasp it. The others goes up to the two and make jokes of the newly wedded couple.

It was the most beautiful wedding that Tusna has ever seen in his life.

* * *

**Love Lambo!**


End file.
